


I found a cat on my couch

by Yulaty



Series: ADOG & OSCAT [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Adam Driver - Fandom, Oscar Isaac - Fandom
Genre: Fluffy, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6818626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty





	I found a cat on my couch

อดัมนึกสงสัยอยู่บ่อย ๆ ว่าเตียงของเขาแคบไปหรือแข็งไปหรือเปล่า ทำไมออสการ์ถึงได้ชอบไปนอนบนโซฟานักหนา ไม่เคยเข้าใจเลยว่าที่นั่นมันมีอะไรดี เขายืนมองคนที่ขดตัวอยู่บนเก้าอี้ยาว อย่างนี้แล้วก็เห็นว่าขนาดเบาะพอดีตัวพอดีเลย ภาพนี้ชวนให้นึกถึงอะไรสักอย่าง อะไรนะ เจ้าสิ่งมีชีวิตตัวเล็ก ๆ ที่น่ารักและน่าชังไปในเวลาเดียวกัน แมว เอ้อใช่ แมวนั่นล่ะ

ชายหนุ่มร่างสูงถอนหายใจเฮือกใหญ่ นั่งลงบนพื้นแทนเมื่อบนโซฟาไม่มีพื้นที่เหลือให้แม้สักนิดเดียว เขามองคนที่กำลังหลับอยู่ ไม่กล้าเรียก ไม่กล้าทำอะไรทั้งนั้นเลย กลัวจะรบกวนเวลานอน เขารู้ว่าช่วงนี้ออสการ์ไม่ได้มีเวลาพักผ่อนมากเท่าไรนัก วันนี้ก็ไม่รู้ได้ทานมื้อเย็นหรือยัง อดัมนั่งอยู่อย่างนั้นพักใหญ่ก่อนจะลุกขึ้นคว้าโทรศัพท์แล้วเดินห่างออกไปหน่อย กดเบอร์โทรศัพท์ของร้านอาหารร้านโปรด ร่ายชื่อรายการอาหารให้ปลายสายฟัง คุยรายละเอียดที่พักอีกเล็กน้อยแล้วก็สรุปได้ความว่าจะมาถึงในอีกครึ่งชั่วโมง

คนบนโซฟาขยับตัวนิดหน่อยในตอนที่อดัมเดินกลับมา จากหันหน้าเข้าหาพนักก็กลายเป็นหันออกมาแทน และเมื่อเขาทิ้งตัวลงที่เดิม ดวงตากลมโตก็ปรือขึ้นมอง วงแขนกระชับกอดหมอนใบเล็กเข้าหาตัวแน่นตอนที่เอ่ยทักทาย “ไง…”

“ไปนอนบนเตียงไหมออสการ์ น่าจะสบายตัวกว่า” อดัมยื่นข้อเสนอพร้อมกับที่ส่งมือไปลูบผมหยักศก แล้วก็ได้คำตอบเป็นการส่ายหน้า เจ้าของชื่อนั้นหลับตาลงอย่างเดิม ส่งเสียงพูดประโยคที่ดูเหมือนจะเป็น ‘ฉันขี้เกียจขยับตัวแล้ว’ มาให้ก่อนหาวหวอด ใบหน้ากว่าครึ่งจมหายไปกับหมอนใบโตน่าจะฉวยเอามาจากห้องนอน ครางอือในลำคอเมื่อถูกดึงอดัมแก้มแล้วยืดออกเบา ๆ ด้วยความมันเขี้ยว

“กินอะไรหรือยัง” ออสการ์ตอบคำถามด้วยการสั่นศีรษะอีกครั้ง อดัมถอนหายใจอีกรอบ บอกไปว่าอาหารจะมาในอีกสามสิบนาทีข้างหน้า แล้วก็ใช้หลังมืออังหน้าผากเช็คอุณหภูมิร่างกาย อุ่นนิดหน่อย แต่ก็เป็นปกติของการอยู่ในห้องเย็น ๆ อย่างนี้ล่ะนะ

เขาตามตื๊อให้คนโตกว่าเข้าไปนอนในห้องดี ๆ อีกสองสามครั้ง และเมื่ออีกฝ่ายยืนกรานหนักแน่นว่าจะอยู่ที่เดิมมันทุกครั้งก็ถึงเวลาที่เขาต้องยอมแพ้ อดัมลุกขึ้น เดินไปหยิบเอาผ้านวมมาคลุมกันหนาวให้ร่างเล็ก นึกบ่นในใจ

...เจ้าลูกแมวเอ้ย


End file.
